1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer, and more particularly to a handle of a hammer having a shock absorbing configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical hammer is disclosed in FIG. 4 and includes a rod 91 extended from the body 90 of the hammer and a hand grip 92 engaged on the rod 91 and preferably made of rubber materials or foamable materials so as to provide a comfortable hand grip characteristics. However, generally, the hand grip 92 includes a solid structure which may not absorb shocks excellently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handles of the hammers.